February 14th
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: #ManisPahitCoklat. Tanggal 14 Februari adalah hari dimana sepasang hati dipertemukan. Apakah takdir mengizinkan Wen Yang untuk mendapatkan hati gadis pujaannya secara keseluruhan? Modern AU, Wen Yang x Cao Yin.


**Author's notes: Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Kaien-Aerknard! Oke, fanfict ini saya tulis dalam rangka ikut challenge 'Event Manis Pahit Coklat' *coret*sekalianpromosiotp*coret*. Maaf kalau romancenya terkesan aneh ^^"... baru pertama kali coba bikin romance jadi kalau ga dapat feelnya... maafkan saya ;;;;;**

**BTW, saya selipkan beberapa bahasa mandarin. Saya berikan translasinya di akhir nanti.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Pairing: Wen Yang x Cao Yin (YinYang)**

**Warnings: Modern AU, OOC maybe exist menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita tbh. Typo may exist. 98% Indonesia, 2% lain-lain...**

**Disclaimer: Cao Yin is my OC, Liu Yanlu + Qiao Ang is SMA-senpai's, Yang Feiling is Mocca-senpai's and Wang Huina is Pyromystic-senpai's. The rest are Dynasty Warriors' and KOEI.**

* * *

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction**

**[February 14th]**

* * *

Wen Ciqian tengah terbakar api cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam dapur ekstrakulikuler memasak, siswa kelas SMA 2-B dari Akademi Tian Ming itu mendapati perempuan yang ditaksirinya tengah berdua dengan _rival_ dalam lembar percintaannya, Zhao Zilong alias Zhao Yun, sedang memasak sesuatu. Bukan apa yang dimasak keduanya-lah yang mengusiknya, melainkan kedekatan diantara dua sejoli.

_Terlalu dekat!_

Wen Yang pada dasarnya bukan orang yang egois; namun dalam kasus ini… ego-nya menang. Setiap tawa dan senyum yang diberikan oleh perempuan itu pada _rival_ kisah cintanya bagai rajaman pedang Yanluo tepat menembus dadanya, menyakitkan. Wajahnya tetap memasang tampang _cool_ khasnya – sebuah _cool_ yang berbeda dari yang dimiliki Sima Shi dan Cao Pi.

Wen Yang beranjak meninggalkan dua sejoli dalam dapur. Suara langkahnya sayup-sayup menggema di koridor sepi, namun tertangkap oleh pendengaran Cao Yin yang tajam. Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk menemukan koridor di depan yang kosong-melompong dari kehadiran mahluk hidup.

"Ada apa, Yin?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat ekor kuda yang menemaninya memanggang _cookies_.

"Ngg… tidak. Tadi ada orang melintas," Cao Yin kembali fokus mengukir huruf _hanzi_ dengan krim seputih salju di atas _cookies_ coklat yang telah susah-payah dipanggang oleh Zhao Yun. Setiap guratannya dituliskan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, bagai perfeksionis yang tidak ingin ada cacat sedikitpun di atas mahakaryanya.

"Uff…" Cao Yin meletakkan kantung plastik berisi krim putih di atas nampan besi, mengagumi hasil kerja keras keduanya. "Aku yakin Liu _xiaozhang_ dan sahabat-sahabatmu pasti menyukainya! Kue yang kau panggang semuanya enak, Yun!"

Zhao Yun terkekeh, merasa sedikit malu dipuji sedemikian oleh Cao Yin.

"Ah… aku jadi ingin sepertimu…" gumam perempuan itu. "Pandai memasak, bisa menyanyi, olahragawan, musisi… kau itu multitalenta!"

Zhao Yun mendaratkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Cao Yin, mengacak-acak rambut hitam halus perempuan itu. "Kau memujiku terlalu berlebihan, kau tahu itu?" ucapnya, sebelum beralih mengambil plastik warna-warni serta beberapa kotak bermotif gambar-gambar hati; sesuatu yang menjadi ikon Valentine.

"Tetapi itu kenyataannya, Yun!" seru Cao Yin penuh semangat bak pejuang Indonesia di era Kemerdekaan.

"Kalau begitu," Zhao Yun meletakkan barang-barang di atas meja, beralih mengambil tangan kanan Cao Yin, berlutut di hadapan perempuan itu, "kau mau menjadi Valentine-ku, Cao Yin?"

"Hush!" Cao Yin menyumpal mulut pemuda itu dengan _cookies_ kecil. Zhao Yun mengunyah kue buatannya, tertawa sesaat setelah menelannya.

"Aku tahu hatimu hanya untuk Wen Yang," ucapnya. Ia mengambil tiga potong _cookies_ berukuran sedang, membungkusnya dengan plastik warna-warni. Ia meliriki Cao Yin dari sudut matanya, melihat betapa merahnya wajah perempuan pendek itu.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Cao Yin menggembungkan sepasang pipinya, wajahnya merah bagai warna hati di permukaan kotak kado yang sedang digenggam Zhao Yun.

"Yin," seulas senyum menggembang di sepasang bibirnya, "siapa sih di akademi ini yang tidak tahu bahwa kalian memiliki rasa satu sama lain? Mudah sekali terlihat bahkan oleh orang yang lambat seperti Guan Yinping sekalipun," Zhao Yun merasa sedikit bersalah telah membawa nama anak perempuan dari guru beladiri-nya, Guan Yu. "Lagipula," ia menoleh, "alasanmu mengajakku untuk mengajarimu cara membuat kue-kue ini adalah untuk menghadiahkannya pada Wen Yang, bukan?"

Cao Yin menjadi serba salah tingkah, malu setelah mendengar pernyataan dari sahabat semenjak masa kanak-kanaknya itu. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak henti-hentinya mempunyai kejutan tidak terduga setiap saat, bagai dalam kotak ada kotak, ada kotak dan ada kotak lagi. _Busted_ sudah bahwa Cao Yin memang memiliki rasa suka kepada Wen Yang; bukan sebagai sahabat seperti yang ia miliki terhadap Zhao Yun melainkan… perasaan hangat, kegembiraan yang meluap-luap serta kegugupan seperti yang dideskripsikan dalam banyak karya _romance_ fiksi yang dibacanya.

"Semuanya sudah selesai!" Zhao Yun mengikat kotak kado kecil berisi lima potong cookies dengan tiga pita berwarna merah, peach dan cream. Ia menyodorkannya pada perempuan yang masih termenung itu, berkata, "Yang ini untuk Wen Yang-mu. Kau tinggal menambahkan namanya, Yin."

Zhao Yun mendekati wajah perempuan itu, membisikkan pada telinga kanannya, "Jangan lupa selipkan surat cintanya."

Cao Yin seketika itu juga sadar, wajahnya semakin merah, jantungnya serasa siap meledak kapan saja dalam waktu dekat.

"**BUAKH!"**

Sebuah tinju mendarat indah di perut Zhao Yun. Lelaki itu meringis, meski tinju belum dihantamkan dengan seluruh tenaganya, tetap, terhitung sakit. Tidak heran, perempuan itu, memang bertubuh mungil dan tampak seperti gadis tak berdaya. Namun, ia memiliki kekuatan seorang Jendral pada masa-masa Tiga Kerajaan; kuat dan mematikan.

Zhao Yun masih punya nyali untuk tertawa keras rupanya.

"**BUAKH!"**

Satu tinju sekali lagi mendarat indah pada perutnya. Dan ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk tertawa. Cao Yin mempertanyakan kenormalan sahabat kecilnya ini.

…_Mungkin saja aslinya, Yun adalah seorang masokis…_

Cao Yin membawa pulang beberapa kotak kue. Sesampainya di rumah, ia menuliskan nama-nama dari orang yang ingin ia berikan kue di hari esok yang sangat spesial.

"Ngg… Yang ini untuk Zihuan," ia menulis nama kehormatan Cao Pi di tepi kotak, juga diselipkan ucapan terimakasih kepada adiknya yang hanya selisih satu tahun dengannya.

"Yang ini untuk _fuqin_," ia menulis _hanzi_ 'Ayah', menyertakan ucapan terimakasih atas semua pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan oleh sang Ayah untuknya selama ini, dan bahwa ia akan menjadi orang besar yang akan mengharumkan nama keluarganya dikemudian hari.

Ia mengambil kotak-kotak lain, menulis nama-nama orang yang ia sayangi di masing-masing kotak. Tersisalah kotak terakhir yang dikhususkan untuk orang yang paling ia cintai di kolong langit ini, Wen Ciqian alias Wen Yang. Ia menulis nama Wen Yang, perlahan bagai seorang yang sedang menulis kaligrafi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ditulisnya setelah nama Wen Yang, kemampuan literaturnya mati seketika itu juga.

"Ngg… Apa yang harus kutulis untuk Wen Yang?" ia menengok kiri-kanan, membaca beberapa novel _romance_. Nihil. Tidak menemukan inspirasi, ia memutuskan untuk sampai bertanya pada mbah Google dengan nama pencarian 'Kalimat cinta terindah sepanjang masa'. Lega hatinya melihat banyaknya persediaan kalimat yang ia butuhkan, bagai ransum berlimpah milik Yuan Shao di Wuchao.

"Ngg…" Cao Yin mengamati setiap kalimat dengan teliti. "_Mainstream_…" ia menggeleng, membaca yang selanjutnya. "Tidak… kurang _langman_…"

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam _nongkrong_ di depan layar komputer, baru ia bisa menulis apa yang ingin diungkapkannya pada murid bertubuh tertinggi Akademi Tian Ming tersebut. Ia meletakkan pena di dalam kotak pensil, dengan sepasang tangannya ia menggenggam kotak kue untuk Wen Yang, merangkulnya. Wajahnya merona merah muda membayangkan ekspresi senang yang akan dipasang di wajah tampannya itu.

Cao Pi yang melintas di depan kamar tidur Cao Yin tidak sengaja melihat tingkah kakaknya yang bagai kesurupan oleh hantu cinta, hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Beginilah kakaknya kalau sedang mabuk cinta.

Sejalan dengan kisah Cao Yin yang keasyikan dengan dunianya sendiri…

Bersama kedua sahabat karibnya, Xiahou Ba dan Sima Zhao, Wen Yang menelusuri alun-alun kota. Sepanjang jalan, toko-toko yang buka menjual berbagai pernak-pernik dan buah tangan bertemakan Valentine. Setiap gerbang pintunya dihiasi dengan hati merah muda atau _crimson_, dengan kata-kata romantis seperti '_Be My Valentine_!' dan lain-lainnya mendampingi hiasan hati.

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang didominasi oleh boneka beruang berbagai warna bulu dan ukuran. Xiahou Ba menengadah, melihat sebuah boneka panda duduk di rak paling tinggi. Boneka panda itu begitu lucu, apalagi dengan pose memeluk hati _crimson_. Ia mencoba meraihnya, namun, dengan tingginya yang hanya 160 sentimeter dan rak itu yang ada di ketinggian 200 sentimeter, bagaimana bisa ia meraihnya? Melompat tidak bisa membantunya, setinggi-tingginya ia melompat, ia hanya bisa menambahkan 20 sekian sentimeter dari tinggi mula-mulanya.

Wen Yang tahu bahwa sahabatnya kesulitan. Dan sebagai orang yang bisa mencapai boneka itu semudah membalikkan tangan, Wen Yang memberikan pertolongan pada sahabatnya yang pendek itu. Xiahou Ba berterimakasih, tetapi dalam hatinya, ia sedikit iri dengan tinggi Wen Yang yang sangat ia inginkan. Siapa sih perempuan yang tidak tertarik terhadap lelaki berwajah tampan, _macho_ dan tinggi seperti Wen Yang?

"Ngg… menurutmu, Guan Yinping akan menyukai boneka ini?" tanyanya. Xiahou Ba tidak ingin membelikan sesuatu yang berujung sia-sia.

"Dilihat dari wataknya, ia pasti menyukai sesuatu yang lucu seperti ini," Sima Zhao berpendapat. "Yuanji saja yang tampangnya ketus dan dingin itu menyukainya, apalagi perempuan polos dan ceria seperti Guan Yinping!"

Xiahou Ba manggut-manggut. "Baiklah! Aku akan pergi membayar sebentar!" dan berangkatlah Xiahou Ba menuju kasir sesaat selesai berucap.

"Hei, Ciqian," panggil Sima Zhao. "Kau tidak ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk…" ia mendekati Wen Yang, ekspresi yang dipasangnya penuh makna. "Cao Yin-mu itu?"

Jantung Wen Yang berdetak kencang setiap kali mendengar nama itu. Ia merasa jantungnya menghantam tulang rusuknya sekuat tenaga, seakan berusaha membobol dadanya dan keluar atas nama kebebasan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai menghangat seperti tengah dirangkul oleh perempuan itu. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja selalu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ngg…" ia menengok kiri-kanan, berusaha mengumpatkan rona merah pada pipinya dari Sima Zhao. Tentunya, itu tidak bisa dilakukannya sebab Sima Zhao adalah seorang yang lihai mendeteksi kondisi '_doki_-_doki_' seseorang, apalagi Wen Yang yang sangat mudah dibaca. "Kau ada saran, Zhao?"

Sima Zhao mendengung, meliriki jejeran toko. "Kau tahu apa yang disukainya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"WEN CIQIAN TERNYATA ADALAH SEORANG _STALKER_!" teriaknya dengan heboh. Atensi orang-orang sekitar seluruhnya berpusat pada kedua orang itu, membuat Wen Yang merasa sangat malu sampai ingin didaratkannya sebuah tinju tepat ke wajah pemuda yang terkenal sebagai 'Badut dari kelas 2-C' di sampingnya ini.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku atas tadi, Ciqian…" Sima Zhao menyikut Wen Yang. "Kita masih _hao pengyou_, bukan?"

_'Hao pengyou'… _

Ingat, 'Teman sejati itu memang brengsek'. Pelajaran hidup yang tidak boleh dilupakan untuk Wen Yang dan semuanya.

"Yin… Banyak hal yang ia sukai. Sachima, novel, biola, boneka…"

_Dan Zhao Yun._

"Hmm…" Sima Zhao mengurut dagu. "Ah!" ia meninju telapak tangan kirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau kau beli satu boneka beruang untuknya? Lalu kau buat sachima untuknya, bungkus dengan plastik bermotif dan ikatkan itu pada kedua lengan boneka itu? Aku yakin ia akan sangat menyukainya!"

Wen Yang membayangkan jalannya rencana itu, bagai calon pengendara yang sedang menjalankan simulasi. Dengan kalkulasi logika matematika yang dipadu dengan peluang dan bab-bab matematika lainnya, ia menyimpulkan bahwa hasilnya adalah…

Ia bisa mencium harumnya kemenangan, jauh lebih wangi dari harumnya seribu bunga persik yang serempak mekar di hari pertama musim semi.

"Boleh juga idemu itu, Zhao! Terimakasih!"

"Siapa dulu…! Sima Zishang!" Sima Zhao membusungkan dada, bangga atas idenya yang sebenarnya, sangatlah sederhana.

"Oh, ya, Ciqian," Sima Zhao menepuk bahu Wen Yang, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh makna sama seperti Zhao Yun terhadap Cao Yin. "Jangan lupa selipkan surat cintamu di dalamnya!"

Berbeda dengan apa yang Zhao Yun terima dari Cao Yin, Sima Zhao sama sekali tidak menerima tinju di perutnya. Wen Yang merah bagai kepiting rebus yang sudah merah, semakin merah oleh saus tomat yang dioleskan pada permukaan cangkang kepiting tersebut.

Sima Zhao terkekeh, sementara Xiahou Ba yang baru saja keluar dari toko bingung melihat wajah merah Wen Yang. Dan wajah merah pemuda tinggi itu malah mengingatkannya pada calon ayah mertuanya (Xiahou Ba terlalu optimis bahwa Guan Yinping 100% _maji_ miliknya), Guan Yunchang alias Guan Yu, si Jenggot Indah…

…

…

…

Wen Yang menatap bangga sepiring cemilan sachima yang telah susah payah dibuatnya selama kurang lebih dua jam. Jika Zhao Yun ahlinya membuat aneka kue yang berasal dari Negara-Negara di belahan barat, Wen Yang adalah jagonya dalam bidang kue-kue Timur, apalagi kue tradisional Negerti Tirai Bambu.

Wen Yang mencicipi satu buah mahakaryanya. Rasa manis menyelimuti seisi rongga mulutnya. Ia mendengung senang.

"Woah! _Gege_ membuat sachima?"

Wen Yang menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan adiknya, Wen Hu, tengah berjalan mendekat. Wen Hu berdiri di hadapannya, menatap sachima dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Boleh aku makan satu, _gege_?"

"Silahkan."

Wen Hu mengambil satu, menyantapnya. Baginya, kue-kue yang dibuat oleh Wen Yang tiada dua-nya di kolong langit ini. "_Woah_! Yang hari ini jauh lebih enak, _gege_!"

"Benarkah?"

Wen Hu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, seulas seringai penuh makna yang sama seperti dua orang yang disebutkan sebelumnya muncul di wajahnya. "Oh… begitu rupanya…"

Wen Yang mengangkat alis kanan, menatap heran adiknya. "Ada apa?"

"_Gege_ ingin memberikan sachima ini pada pencuri hati _gege_?"

_JACKPOT_!

Wen Yang gregetan. Sudah dua orang yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam lubang _jackpot_ hari ini! Apakah semudah itu untuk membacanya? Bagai menebak alur cerita fabel anak-anak?

"Tidak heran rasa sachima _gege_ di hari sebelum Valentine ini begitu spesial!" Wen Hu menepuk bahu kanan kakaknya, mengacungkan jempol kiri. "Semoga sukses, _gege_!" ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur, berhenti di ambang pintu hanya untuk berbalik dan berkata, "Jangan lupa surat cintanya, _gege_!"

Sepeninggal Wen Hu, dapur menjadi sangat sunyi, sesunyi kuburan. Sampai erangan Wen Yang memecah keheningan yang kembali seselesai erangan itu dikeluarkan.

…

…

…

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, sebuah hari dimana para jodoh disatukan oleh sekotak coklat dan sepatah kalimat '_Be my Valentine_?'.

Dari jarak beberapa puluh meter dari Akademi Tian Ming saja, Wen Yang bisa merasakan berbagai intensitas kebahagiaan menyerbak segar dari sana, bagai kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa oleh angin hangat musim semi.

Wen Yang menggenggam erat tasnya, gugup. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, ia dikejutkan oleh beberapa aura suram. Dilihatnya, beberapa murid lelaki dan perempuan Tian Ming tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, masing-masing didampingi beberapa teman yang berusaha menghibur jiwa yang tengah bersedih itu.

Wen Yang menelan ludah, aura-aura suram di sekitarnya membuatnya ngeri akan menerima nasib yang sama. Ia belum siap untuk skenario berikut ini:

"_Cao… Cao Yin…" Wen Yang menyodorkan kotak kecilnya pada perempuan itu, membungkuk 90 derajat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah terlalu merah. "Kau… Maukah kau menjadi Valentine-ku, Yin?!"_

"_Wen-… Wen Yang…" Cao Yin memalingkan wajahnya. "Ma-… maafkan aku… Aku tidak bisa…"_

"_Aku… aku sudah memiliki rasa terhadap-"_

Wen Yang segera memutus bayangannya sebelum nama rival cintanya keluar dari sepasang bibir perempuan yang akan di-'tembak'-nya hari ini. Ia menarik napas dalam, memulai langkah pertamanya dengan penuh determinasi bahwa pada hari yang cerah tanpa awan dan dipenuhi oleh aura romantis ini, ia akan membuat Cao Yin jatuh ke dalam rangkulannya!

Sementara itu, Cao Yin menggeliat gugup di samping sahabat-sahabat perempuannya. Liu Yanlu, _senior_-nya, menatap heran tingkah Cao Yin yang seperti cacing kepanasan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu segugup itu, Yin…" ia mendesah.

"Benar kata Yanlu _jiejie_," Yang Feiling, temannya dari kelas sebelah menepuk bahu Cao Yin, seolah itu bisa membantunya untuk berhenti menggeliat-geliat. "Kalau kau gugup seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membedakan kau antara seorang perempuan yang ingin menyatakan cintanya atau cacing di atas lahan gersang!"

"Tapi… Tapi…"

"Kalau kau gugup," Liu Yanlu maju, aura seorang kakak perempuan yang hendak menasihati adiknya memancar dari tubuhnya. Cao Yin menatap putri Liu Bei itu dengan seksama, mengharapkan si _senior_ dapat memberikan solusi terbaik. Liu Yanlu membuka mulut. "Lemparkan saja ke wajahnya."

"**Creeetttt…"**. Itulah _BGM_ yang tepat untuk menandakan bahwa percakapan diantara para perempuan itu tengah mengalami anti-klimaks. Semuanya diam, menyesal telah membiarkan Liu Yanlu yang diduga adalah perempuan _do-s_ itu untuk mengeluarkan gagasan yang berunsur kekerasan level KDRT.

"…Aku tidak heran mengapa si Patung Es itu tidak mau denganmu, Yanlu," Wang Huina mengurut dahinya.

"_Oh_, _please_, Huina," Liu Yanlu mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Si Buta itu pantas dilempari apapun, termasuk kue di hari Valentine. Lagian, siapa juga yang mau sama dia? Kuntilanak kali ada…"

"Tapi, dia itu calon sua-"

Semua orang di koridor mematung kala aura Yanluo, sang Dewa Kematian, keluar dari Liu Yanlu. Begitu pekat dan hitam, membuat semua orang sesak napas karena mereka menahan napas saking tegang, takut nyawa mereka dicabut saat itu juga. Apakah yang ada di hadapan mereka ini adalah wujud manusia dari si Dewa Kematian itu? Hanya Liu Yanlu, Yanluo dan _Tian_ yang tahu.

"Jangan. Kau. Ucapkan. KATA TERKUTUK ITU LAGI!"

"SIAP, _DAJIE_!" semuanya langsung menegakkan punggung, menghormat seperti yang dilakukan tentara pada upacara.

Aura Yanluo mulai mereda, oksigen kembali memenuhi rongga paru-paru mereka yang berada di sekitar Liu Yanlu. Liu Yanlu berdeham, kembali ke _cool_ khasnya yang kurang lebih, sama dengan si calon suaminya itu.

"Sudah kukatakan mereka jodoh…" bisik Yang Feiling pada Wang Huina.

"Daripada mempermasalahkan itu," Liu Yanlu menggenggam sepasang bahu Cao Yin, menatap mantap dan berapi-api bagai geloranya Arek-arek Surabaya di Perang 10 November 1945, "cepat kau sikat Wen Yang! Jangan kedahuluan orang lain!"

"_Yeah_, _right_…" Wang Huina tersenyum antagonis, masih belum kapok pasca bencana tadi. "Tidak seperti kau dengan…"

"Huina!" tersirat nada mengancam dalam dua kata itu.

Sekali lagi, koridor kelas tiga dipenuhi oleh aura pekat kematian.

"Wang Huina, sampai ada jatuh korban, kaulah yang pertama kami cari," seluruh penghuni koridor, minus si pemilik nama dan Liu Yanlu, menyalahkannya di dalam hati masing-masing.

"Ngg?" tepat di saat tidak beruntung itu, Si Buta- maksudnya, Sima Ziyuan alias Sima Shi masuk ke koridor kematian itu. "_Bau_ sekali…"

Ia menoleh ke depan, menyesal, sangat. Didapatinya sepasang mata tajam haus darah melekat pada dirinya, Sima Shi menelan ludah. Ia bertolak, berjalan cepat menuju tangga darurat terdekat. Ia tidak mau mati sebagai seorang _jomblo_ muda pada hari yang seharusnya cerah dan hangat ini.

Penghuni koridor menatap kejadian barusan dengan wajah _okay face_. Seorang diantaranya berani bergerak, mengambil telepon genggam dan membuat status baru di akun Twitter-nya berbunyi:

'Sima Shi baru saja lolos dari tombak Yanluo! Beruntungnya bedebah itu!'

"Yin," Zhong Yingfang, sosok kakak sesungguhnya dari perkumpulan siswi itu maju. "Dulu, aku juga sepertimu saat ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Fengxiao," ia tersenyum lembut sembari mengingat-ingat masa-masa Valentine-nya bersama Guo Fengxiao alias Guo Jia. "Tetapi, aku sadar. Keraguan malah akan membuatku kehilangannya sehingga aku memberanikan diri untuk terus maju dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Tanggalkan pikiran negatif bahwa Wen Yang tidak akan menerimamu," lanjutnya. "Yang penting kau telah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, oke?"

Cao Yin mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Yingfang _jiejie_!"

"Bagus!" Zhong Yingfang mengacungkan jempol. "Lakukan yang terbaik, Cao Yin!"

"Iya!"

Semuanya lega karena semua ini berakhir baik. _All well that ends well_…

…

…

…

Atau setidaknya, itu yang mereka harapkan.

Cao Yin berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, sedari lima menit yang lalu diam di sana, menggeliat tidak jelas. Jantungnya 'dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug', menghantam-hantam dadanya dengan ritme cepat, keringat sudah menghiasi wajahnya, padahal koridor tempat ia berada tidak panas sama sekali.

Tangan kanannya mundur-maju mendekati-menjauhi kenop pintu kelas. Sungguh, Cao Yin ingin menyatakan perasaannya hari ini juga, tetapi mentalnya belum siap. Dalam kondisi panik dan gugup, menggigit bibir bawah adalah reflek alami.

"Yin?"

Cao Yin terkesiap, segera menarik tangannya dari kenop pintu. Ia berbalik, melihat Zhao Yun menatap heran dirinya.

"A… A…" Cao Yin 100% mati bahasa.

"Ada apa? Tanganmu dan kenop pintu itu seperti magnet… hanya saja kenop pintu kutubnya berubah-ubah sampai kau seperti itu," Zhao Yun terkekeh. "Biar kubantu kau."

Zhao Yun mendorong daun pintu, berjalan masuk ke dalam. Cao Yin menyusul beberapa detik setelahnya, menengok kiri-kanan seperti anak hilang mencari keberadaan ibunya. Tidak didapatinya Wen Yang berada di dalam kelas, tetapi tasnya berada di atas meja. Cao Yin mendekati mejanya, hendak menaruh kado yang ia berikan di dalam tas biru muda milik siswa itu namun, batal.

"…Ada baiknya aku menyerahkannya langsung pada Wen Yang," batinnya. "…Sekalian menyatakan perasaanku padanya langsung!"

"Ngg... Qiao Ang," perempuan pemilik nama itu mengalihkan atensi dari buku kepada Cao Yin, menatapnya datar. "Apakah kau tahu kemana Wen Yang pergi?"

Qiao Ang menggeleng, lanjut membaca buku biologi. Cao Yin menghela napas melihat keseriusan perempuan pendiam itu. Serajin itukah ia sampai tidak henti-hentinya belajar biologi demi membuat sang guru biologi, Li Mancheng alias Li Dian, kagum kepadanya dan menerima cintanya?

Cao Yin tidak memiliki opsi lain selain keliling sekolah untuk mencari Wen Yang atau diam di dalam kelas, menunggunya. Ia duduk, mengistirahatkan sepasang kakinya yang mulai pegal.

Cao Yin menengadah, sepasang tangannya menggenggam gugup kado itu. Awang-awang mulai menguasai pikirannya, bagai seorang yang terkena zat halusinogen, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Seluruh penghuni kelas bisa merasakan aura sesegar parfum sakura keluar dari perempuan itu.

Sejalan dengan kisah Cao Yin di dalam kelas…

Wen Ciqian sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang akan ia lamar hari ini sudah berada di dalam kelas, menunggu kehadirannya. Saat ia tiba di kelas tadi, ia tidak mendapati Cao Yin berada di dalam, jadi asumsinya adalah bahwa Cao Yin datang terlambat hari ini. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya di gerbang sekolah tempat Cao bersaudara biasa diturunkan, namun hingga jam tujuh kurang lima menit, putri sulung Cao Mengde itu belum menampakkan batang hidung. _Tidak biasanya ia terlambat seperti ini_, batin Wen Yang.

"Mungkin ia masuk dari gerbang lain," pikirnya. Wen Yang bergegas kembali ke ruang kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Apakah ia sakit hari ini? Aku harus pergi menjenguknya nanti sepulang sekolah.

Yang ada di dalam otak Wen Yang hanyalah Cao Yin seorang. Saking fokusnya, Wen Yang tidak menyadari bahwa…

**"BUAKH!"**

"UAAH!"

"Aah?!"

Wen Yang hanya terdorong ke belakang, sementara orang yang ditabraknya sampai mundur beberapa langkah, jatuh.

"Ouhh…" rintih Zhong Hui. "Dasar bodoh! Kau ini sudah buta, hah?! Wen Ciqian?!"

"Zho-… Zhong _gege_!" Wen Yang segera membantu kakak kelasnya berdiri. "Ma-maafkan aku!"

"Hmph!" dengus Zhong Hui. "Kau membuat jas yang kukenakan khusus untuk hari spesial ini jadi kotor, tahu?"

Wen Yang membungkuk, meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Zhong Hui mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan, kesal. Setelahnya, ia meninggalkan Wen Yang, menggerutu sepanjang jalannya bahwa ia harus segera mengganti jas mahalan miliknya.

Wen Yang menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, Zhong Hui tidak menceramahinya hari ini.

Ia berbalik badan, mematung seketika merasakan aura sedingin es merayap masuk ke dalam pori-pori bajunya, mengelus kulitnya membawakan pesan kematian. Wen Yang menelan ludah, memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badan sepenuhnya.

Orang itu muncul di saat tidak tepat.

Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi, sang Ketua OSIS yang terkenal akan aura dingin dan mengintimidasi miliknya itu tengah berjalan melintasi koridor. Setiap langkahnya pelannya begitu berkelas, dentum sol sepatu menggema di koridor yang sepi karena tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun selagi kehadirannya ada di tempat tersebut. Sepasang matanya yang tajam menatap ke depan, tetapi, tidak mengindahkan siapapun yang berada dalam jalannya. Sekotak kado yang terbungkus rapih dibawanya.

Cao Pi berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas 1-D, keluar tidak lama setelahnya, dengan kotak itu sudah tidak berada dalam genggamannya.

Saat itulah, udara kembali menghangat… _sedikit_.

"Uh… maaf? Cao _xiong_?" Cao Pi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik. Wen Yang memberanikan diri untuk maju. "Apakah Yin datang ke sekolah hari ini?"

Badai musim dingin kembali menghantam koridor kelas 1.

"…Datang atau tidaknya _dajie_ bukanlah urusanmu," Cao Pi hendak berbalik namun dihentikan oleh genggaman Wen Yang pada lengan kanannya.

"Kumohon! Beritahu aku, Cao _xiong_!"

Beberapa siswi yang tidak sengaja mengintip cengo melihat peristiwa di hadapan mereka yang menjurus ke adegan yang banyak ditemui dalam cerita-cerita _bromance_. Terlihat jelas siapa yang berada di atas dan siapa yang di bawah. Rona merah muda mulai menghiasi wajah cantik masing-masing, beberapanya pingsan.

Cao Pi mendecih. Ia mengibas tangan Wen Yang, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Enyahlah. Satu menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai," balasnya tanpa emosi.

Sepeninggal Cao Pi, Wen Yang bergegas ke kelas seperti yang telah diucapkan oleh si Ketua OSIS itu, mengakhiri adegan berunsur _bromance_ tersebut.

Pada jam, menit dan detik yang hampir sama…

"…Tadi, aku baru saja merasakan hawa-hawa dingin Ketua OSIS kita…" ujar Guan Yinping. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil.

Cao Yin terkekeh mendengarnya. Semua penghuni, kecuali ia dan beberapa lainnya, sensitif sekali dengan kehadiran Cao Pi yang ditandai dengan tanda-tanda yang sama seperti kehadiran hantu sekolah. Hanya saja, aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Cao Pi jauh lebih mematikan, hantu sekolah saja sampai terbirit-birit keluar dari area sekolah. Ia harus menasihati sang adik nanti. Kasihan teman-temannya jadi takut kepadanya, padahal, Cao Pi adalah seorang pria yang sangat baik hati. Bagai es batu yang hanya beku di permukaan saja.

Suara gesek pintu memancing atensinya. Di ambang pintu, si pria tinggi itu berdiri.

"Wen Yang!" sapa Cao Yin dengan senyuma tercerah yang ia khususkan hanya pada Wen Yang seorang.

"Yin?" Wen Yang tidak dapat mengumpatkan rasa syukurnya atas kehadiran gadis yang dipujanya tersebut.

Cao Yin hendak mengambil kado yang akan diberikan pada Wen Yang, tetapi, tatapan satu kelas yang terfokus padanya membuatnya gugup sehingga ia menarik tangannya menjauh dari kado tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum pada Wen Yang, memanggilnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan duduk karena guru pelajaran pertama akan segera datang.

Wen Yang mengangguk, duduk di samping meja perempuan yang dipujanya itu. Ia hendak mengeluarkan boneka beruang dan sekantung kecil Sachima dari dalam tas. Terpaksa ia batalkan karena Zhuge Liang, guru matematika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Wen Yang tidak memiliki opsi lain selain menunda lamarannya dan beralih mengeluarkan kotak pensil dan buku cetak, siap untuk menerima ilmu.

…

…

…

Bel istirahat berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran geografi yang diajarkan oleh Yue Ying telah usai. Seluruh murid bangkit dari duduk, membungkuk dan melakukan tradisi murid sekolah pada umumnya; yakni mengucapkan teimakasih atas pelajaran hari ini dan sampai jumpa esok hari.

Cao Yin merapihkan buku, menyiapkan bekal makan siangnya. Di saat itu pula, Wen Yang mengeluarkan kadonya, memutuskan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat! Mumpung rivalnya itu belum mendekati Cao-…

"Yin," Zhao Yun berdiri di hadapannya, menyodorkan satu kotak kecil kepadanya. Dengan seulas senyum hangat ia berkata, "Selamat hari Valentine, Yin!"

"A-aah… terimakasih, Yun!" Cao Yin menerima kado didampingi seulas senyum cerah khasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam laci, memberikannya pada si Siswa Terpopuler Akademi Tian Ming. "Selamat hari Valentine juga, Yun!"

"CIEEEEEEEE!" seluruh penghuni kelas, terkecuali Qiao Ang yang terlalu serius belajar, bersorak serempak.

"WOY!" seru Zhang Bao, si pelopor setiap 'pemberontakan' dan kehebohan kelas bangkit. "NANTI DI ACARA '_ART WEEK_', KITA AJUKAN ZILONG DAN YIN JADI _SIR_ AND _MISS_ PERWAKILAN KELAS 2-B KITA INI!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan, menyambut antusias saran si pelopor. Sementara kedua orang yang tengah diseru-serukan namanya bereaksi lain; Zhao Yun hanya tersenyum sementara Cao Yin merona merah dan jadi salah tingkah. Dan bagaimana dengan Wen Yang? Ia diam seribu bahasa.

"Zilong!" seru Guan Ping. "Cepat tembak dia!"

"TEMBAK! TEMBAK! TEMBAK!" murid-murid secara serempak berteriak-teriak bagai supporter dalam pertandingan bola.

"HUSH! HUSH!" pekik Cao Yin, masih bersembunyi di belakang Zhao Yun. Untung tubuh pria itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya sehingga ia bisa mengumpatkan wajahnya di balik Zhao Yun.

"CIE! CIEEEEEEEEE!"

Seluruh siswa kelas 2-B terpingkal-pingkal, bagi mereka, adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri dapat mengerjai seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta – siapapun orang itu. Dalam kasus ini, tiada yang namanya kawan dalam kelas 2-B.

Zhao Yun mendesah sebagai akibat dari menahan kotak tawanya. Ia berbalik, mengusap rambut perempuan yang masih meminta perlindungan darinya dengan penuh afeksi. Bukannya makin reda, seruan anak-anak kelas dan rona merah pada wajah Cao Yin semakin menjadi.

"Hush… hush…" ucapnya dengan suara pelan, ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan 20 murid yang bak kerumunan lebah.

Suasana hati Wen Yang perlahan menurun. Kedekatan diantara dua sejoli itu… seharusnya ia yang berada di posisi Zhao Yun. Seharusnya perempuan itu mengumpatkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah di punggungnya, bukan punggung si Siswa Terpopuler bermarga Zhao itu.

Sorak-sorai yang menggema tidak masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya, seolah ia sudah tuli. Ia termenung melihat kedekatan antara Zhao Yun dengan gadis pujaan hatinya, kedekatan mereka seolah sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tian. Wen Yang memejamkan sepasang matanya, tersenyum sedih. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, membawa keluar dirinya bersama kado yang semula ingin dihadiahkannya pada Cao Yin.

"…Nampaknya… mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh _Tian_…" batinnya.

Cao Yin membuka sepasang matanya, melirik ke arah meja Wen Yang yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Hilang fokusnya pada satu kelas yang masih bersorak-sorai mendesaknya untuk menerima Zhao Yun (padahal, Zhao Yun sama sekali tidak ingin me-'nembak'-nya).

Cao Yin menoleh ke segala arah, tidak menemukan sosoknya yang tinggi di dalam kelas. Cao Yin menyambar kado dari dalam laci, bergegas berlari keluar mengejar Wen Yang yang sudah entah kemana. Seluruh kelas menghening saat itu terjadi, bertanya-tanya apa mereka sudah bertindak terlalu jauh dan membuat perempuan itu menangis. Hanya Zhao Yun yang mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Segera ia susul Cao Yin yang masih belum jauh, ingin membantu perempuan itu mencari Wen Yang dan menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi.

Wen Ciqian telah salah paham mengenai semua ini.

Keduanya telah mencari Wen Yang di beberapa tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya sewaktu jam istirahat; lapangan sepak bola, kantin dan taman sekolah. Nihil. Wen Yang tidak berada di salah satu tempat pun.

"Wen Yang…"

Zhao Yun dapat mendeteksi perasaan bersalah dan khawatir yang dibawa oleh dua huruf itu. Ia sendiri juga merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Kebetulan, mereka berpapasan dengan dua sahabat karib Wen Yang, Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba. Cao Yin mempertanyakan apakah mereka melihat Wen Yang, dan respon yang diterimanya adalah sebuah jawaban positif.

"Ah, ya," Sima Zhao manggut-manggut. "Kami berdua tadi berpapasan dengannya di loteng."

Zhao Yun dan Cao Yin saling bertukar kontak mata, heran. Tidak biasanya Wen Yang memilih loteng sebagai tempat untuk menghabiskan 30 menit jam istirahat.

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Sima _xiong_, Xiahou _xiong_!" ucap keduanya dalam sebuah sinkron.

Dua sahabat mengangguk-angguk. Ketika Cao Yin hendak mengambil langkah pertamanya, Sima Zhao membuka mulut, mengucapkan sebaris kalimat.

"Oh, ya. Ciqian terlihat sangat sedih tadi."

Ucapan Sima Zhao itu bak sebilah pedang tajam menusuk dadanya, membelahnya. Cao Yin mematung, merasa ia baru saja disihir menjadi patung batu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu perasaanku saja atau memanglah itu yang sedang dirasakannya."

"…"

"YIN!"

Zhao Yun segera mengejar perempuan yang larinya bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata kecepatan kaum perempuan. Xiahou Ba dan Sima Zhao tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"…Zhao _gege_," Xiahou Ba menatapi kepergian dua orang tadi. "…Aku mendapatkan firasat buruk soal Yang _gege_ dan Cao _xiaojie_…"

Sima Zhao mengeluarkan handphone, mencoba menghubungi Wen Yang namun yang selalu diterimanya adalah…

_"Maaf, nomor yang hendak dituju sedang di luar jangkauan atau-"_

Sima Zhao memutus telepon, menatap Xiahou Ba dengan horor. "Kita harus cari Ciqian!"

"Tapi pelajaran Zhao _gege_-"

"Sahabat lebih penting dari itu!"

"Zishang…"

"**GLEK!"**

Sima Zhao mematung, merinding kala merasakan sepasang tangan Yanluo mengelus lembut batang lehernya. Murid kelas 2 kekasih Wang Yuanji itu berbalik, melihat sang kakak berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tampangnya masam seperti perempuan yang berada dalam masa-masa... 'itu'.

"A-… _dage_…"

"Kudengar kau mau kabur, hmm?"

Tangan kanan Sima Shi melayang menggapai kerah baju adiknya. Sima Shi menarik tubuh Sima Zhao yang memberikan perlawanan. Hanya dengan satu tatapan maut dari kakaknya yang lebih pendek sepuluh sentimeter, Sima Zhao mengangkat bendera putih.

"Zishang," panggilnya dengan nada serius. "Kau jangan campuri urusan Ciqian."

"Tetapi, _dage_-"

"Biarkan keduanya menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."

Sima Zhao mengerti maksud kakaknya. Ada baiknya hanya kedua orang itu yang menyelesaikannya sendiri, karena… hanya masing-masing yang bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Campur tangan dari pihak luar hanya akan membuat semuanya memburuk. Sima Zhao berharap bahwa semuanya dapat berakhir dengan baik.

…

…

…

Wen Yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas, menatap sayu boneka beruang yang digenggamnya. Senyum tersakiti itu tetap ada. Hembusan angin musim semi melintas, rambutnya yang panjang melambai-lambai tertiup angin, menutup matanya selaku gorden menutup jendela.

Ia berjalan menuju tong sampah yang berada di pojok loteng. Ingin sekali dibuangnya kado yang telah ia susah-susah dapatkan dan buat untuk perempuan itu.

Selembar kertas berwarna ditiup jatuh dari lengan boneka oleh angin lembut. Wen Yang memungut kertas itu membuka lipatannya. Matanya membelalak membaca konten kertas yang ia tulis sendiri.

"_Xin you ling xi yi dian tong._"

'Hati sepasang kekasih terhubungkan dan berdetak sebagai satu'.

Pikiran Wen Yang mendadak kosong oleh tujuh huruf itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam benaknya, namun, satu intinya.

"Apakah… kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama?"

_Jika kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama..._

_Yin... Kumohon..._

_Aku..._

_Aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku sekarang juga..._

**"BRAK!"**

Suara pintu membentur mengejutkannya, Wen Yang menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu loteng seperti banteng menyeruduk gerbang stadium pertandingan matador.

"Wen Yang!"

Seketika namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu familiar tersebut, waktu terasa berhenti. Di sana, berdirilah perempuan yang telah memberikan berbagai macam rasa baru dalam hidupnya; sebagian besarnya menyenangkan meski, ada beberapanya yang pahit.

"Yin?"

Cao Yin berlari menuju Wen Yang. "Wen- UWAH!"

"YIN!"

Naas, Cao Yin tak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang berada di jalannya, tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Wen Yang melesat bagai angin untuk menyelamatkannya, berhasil menangkap perempuan itu sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai keramik yang keras.

Cao Yin membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajah Wen Yang yang berhiaskan ekspresi lega. Cao Yin mematung, pasalnya...

_Te-… Terlalu dekat…! Wajahku dan wajahnya..._

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Wen Yang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Dan kehangatan yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar membuat Cao Yin melayu seperti tumbuhan putri malu.

Zhao Yun sengaja tidak keluar dari ruang kecil penghubung tangga dengan loteng, menyandarkan punggung pada tembok, sengaja tidak memperlihatkan dirinya karena kehadirannya hanya akan menginterupsi momen dua sejoli itu.

"Uh… Umm…" Cao Yin mati kata, bingung harus berucap apa dan lupa akan semua yang hendak ia ucapkan pada Wen Yang tadi sebelum ia terpeleset. "Te-… Terimakasih, Wen Yang…" itulah yang berhasil diucapkannya setelah sekian lama 'Um…' dan 'Eh…'.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Yin," Wen Yang mengelus rambutnya, tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah lain kali."

Cao Yin mengangguk. "Um… Wen Yang…"

"Hmm?"

"I-… Ini…" perempuan itu menyodorkan kado yang sedaritadi dipeluknya bagai pegangan hidup terakhirnya pada Wen Yang. "U-… Untukmu…"

Bukan main senangnya Wen Yang. Awalnya, ia sempat bingung tetapi ia singkirkan kebingungan itu demi kebahagiaan yang tengah dicicipnya.

"Dan… Selamat hari Valentine… Wen Yang…"

"Yin…"

"Dan, Wen Yang…" Cao Yin menunduk, "a… aku… aku…" jantungnya menghantam-hantam tulang rusuknya, sesaat kemudian aliran darahnya semakin cepat. "Aku… ngh…"

Apakah ia berani mengungkapkan kelengkapan kalimat itu?

"Aku…"

Dia harus, atau… ia akan kehilangan pria yang sangat…

"Aku mencintaimu, Wen Yang…" kepalanya terasa ringan, badannya menghangat ketika ia berhasil mengucapkan apa yang telah ia sembunyikan semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Tetapi, Yin, aku tidak semahir Zhao Yun dalam hal-hal apapun."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku memiliki lebih banyak kekurangan dibandingnya..."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku-"

"Wen Yang!" bentak Cao Yin, padahal, perempuan itu sama sekali tidak ingin membentak siapapun, apalagi Wen Yang. "Aku tidak peduli akan kekurangan dan kelebihanmu!" ia mengcengkram erat kain seragam Wen Yang. "Aku mencintaimu apapun kekurangan dan kelebihanmu! Menyayangimu dengan seluruh hidupku! Jadi, kumohon..." Cao Yin menatap mantap sepasang mata Wen Yang, "jangan ragukan perasaanku terhadapmu, Wen Yang!"

Wen Yang tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia hampir tidak yakin bahwa Cao Yin telah mengatakannya tetapi setelah Cao Yin mengucapkannya sekali lagi… bunga-bunga persik dalam hatinya mekar secara serempak.

Saking bahagianya, Wen Yang hampir menangis.

Ia merangkul erat perempuan mungil itu. Tidak ingin melepaskannya, tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi, tidak ingin kehilangannya. Seakan jika ia melepaskannya, dunia berakhir seketika itu juga.

"Wen Yang…?"

"Yin…" panggilan Wen Yang memotong perempuan dalam rangkulannya. "Aku… aku… aku tidak dapat mengekspresikan kebahagiaan ini dalam bentuk apapun!"

"A-aku senang, sangat senang!" lanjut Wen Yang. "Aku sempat berpikiran bahwa kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan kepadamu!"

Cao Yin diam selama beberapa saat, tertawa pelan beberapa saat kemudian. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Wen Yang, menyisir rambut halus pria itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Sejujurnya… aku memiliki ketakutan yang sama denganmu, Wen Yang," ucapnya. "Aku takut jika… kau… menolakku…"

Wen Yang mengendurkan rangkulannya, kehangatan yang tengah dirasakannya menghilang sesaat sebelum tergantikan oleh sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di keningnya. Wajah Cao Yin merona merah, dan Wen Yang terkekeh melihatnya.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Yin."

"Hush!"

"Tetapi…" Wen Yang mendaratkan tangan kanan di atas kepala Cao Yin, mengusap-usap rambut hitam perempuan itu. "Aku menyukainya."

"Ngh… Hush…"

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Seruan bagai gemuruh perang itu mengejutkan keduanya. Spontan, mereka menengoki sumber suara, menemukan seluruh murid kelas 1-3 sudah berjejer di belakang sana, bersorak-sorai. Siulan turut bergabung bagai gendang perang diantara lolongan kemenangan.

"TERNYATA!" Bao Sanniang keluar dari kerumunan penonton tanpa tiket itu. "SIR DAN MISS DARI KELAS 2-B UNTUK '_ART WEEK_' PEKAN DEPAN SUDAH DITENTUKAN!" ia menunjuk dua sejoli yang masih bengong.

"SELAMAT YA, WEN YANG! CAO YIN!" seru mereka yang berasal dari kelas yang sama.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dua sejoli hanya diam dalam posisi itu, kehabisan kata-kata dan entah harus bereaksi apa.

Wen Yang sadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan adanya pergerakkan dari Cao Yin. Dilihatnya perempuan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya, mengucapkan 'Hush… hush…' khasnya dengan suara lemah. Wen Yang tersenyum, kasihan pada perempuan pujaannya ini. Ia mengelus Cao Yin penuh afeksi, ingin menenangkannya.

"Yin," panggilnya, mendapatkan atensi dari perempuan yang sudah merah total itu. "Aku hampir melupakan ini," ia memberikan boneka beruang beserta kue kepada Cao Yin. "Selamat hari Valentine juga, Yin."

Sebuah kecupan singkat kembali didaratkan di dahi Cao Yin, sorak-sorai semakin berkoar-koar.

Cao Yin memasrahkan dirinya menjadi sasaran sorak-sorai. Selama ia berada dalam rangkulan pria itu, ia tidak ada masalah…

…

…

…

Sesampainya di rumah, Cao Yin meletakkan boneka beruang hadiah dari Wen Yang di atas ranjangnya. Ia duduk di depan meja belajarnya, membuka bungkusan berisi kue pemberian Wen Yang. Di dalamnya, ada selembar kertas berwarna. Cao Yin menarik keluar kertas tersebut, membaca isi yang tertulis di permukaannya.

Detak jantungnya untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini, berdetak cepat. Seulas senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Ia mengambil buku diari miliknya, menyelipkan kertas berwarna itu di dalamnya.

Perutnya keroncongan setelah semua yang dialaminya di sekolah. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sachima pemberian Wen Yang. Rasa manis langsung menyapu rongga mulutnya.

"Sachima buatan Wen Yang memang yang terbaik!" pekiknya. Satu per satu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan tanpa disadarinya, akhirnya habis.

…

…

…

Wen Yang menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kamar tidurnya, sementara sepasang indera penglihatannya fokus membaca tulisan milik Cao Yin yang tertera di permukaan kertas merah.

"_You yuan qian li lai xiang hui_

_Tian yuan qiao he_

_Tian pei liang yuan_"

Begitulah bunyi dari surat yang terselip di dalam kado pemberian Cao Yin. Ia tersenyum pada lembaran kertas itu, seolah, ia tersenyum pada si penulis kata-kata tersebut.

"_Xin you ling xi yi dian tong…_"

Wen Yang duduk di tepi ranjang, membuka casing telepon genggamnya, menaruh kertas itu di atas baterai kemudian menutupnya. Baginya, kertas itu adalah jimat keberuntungannya dalam kisah cintanya.

Tangan kanannya merongoh isi kotak kue, memakan satu potong _cookies_ coklat pemberian Cao Yin. Rasa manisnya pas dengan seleranya.

Wen Ciqian menikmati seluruh _cookies_ tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah buah kerja _rival_ cinta-nya, Zhao Zilong.

_All well that ends well_…

**The End…**

* * *

**WOUGH! SELESAI JUGA! Saya ga nyangka bisa menyelesaikan OS ini dalam waktu tiga hari (kurang lebih)! Baiklah, sekarang untuk translasinya:**

**1\. **_**Xiaozhang**_** – Kepsek.**

**2\. **_**Fuqin**_** – Ayah. **

**3\. **_**Langman**_** – Romantis.**

**4\. **_**Hao pengyou**_** – Teman baik, sohib(?).**

**5\. **_**Gege**_** – kakak lelaki. **_**Dage**_** – kakak laki tertua.**

**6\. **_**Jiejie**_** – kakak perempuan. **_**Dajie**_** – kakak perempuan tertua.**

**7\. *insert name* **_**xiong**_** – Saudara *insert name*.**

**8\. **_**You yuan qian li lai xiang hui **_**– We have the destiny to meet across a thousand miles.**

**9\. **_**Tian yuan qiao he **_**– A concidience destinied by Heaven.**

_**10\. Tian pei liang yuan**_** – ****Destinied (by Heaven) to be a happy match.**

**11\. **_**Xin you ling xi yi dian tong **_**– Lovers' hearts are linked together and always beat as one.**

**12\. **_**Tian**_** – Langit. Dalam kebudayaan orang China, 'Langit' adalah 'God'.**


End file.
